hauntedhathawaysfandomcom-20200214-history
Brian Stepanek
'''Brian Stepanek is actor who will potrays Officer Goosebump on the series Haunted Hathaways.' Career Stepanek is best known for his role as Arwin in the Disney Channel sitcom ''The Suite Life of Zack & Cody.[2] He also starred in''Scary Movie 2'' and the 2005 Michael Bay film The Island. Stepanek has done additional voiceovers in the movies Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events, Kim Possible,Charlotte’s Web and Over the Hedge. Another appearance is as a strange chef named Lowell in What I Like About You and the sitcom,Malcolm in the Middle. He was one of the co-hosts for the first ever''Disney Channel Games. Stepanek portrayed the popular Batman villain, The Riddler on one of the Batman OnStar commercials. Stepanek can also be seen as the bank manager in the Disney Channel movie ''Beverly Hills Chihuahua 2. He appears as "The Dex Guy" in ads for Dex Media, and has done television commercials for Ace Hardware,Advil, OnStar, Toyota, Progressive Insurance, Priceline, Dairy Queen, Verizon, and Sprint as well as radio commercials for Microsoft. In 2008, he voiced Martin in the movie Bolt. He was an uncredited policeman in Friday After Next. He has his first voice role in The Secret Saturdays as Agent Epsilon. Brian voices Harold Buttowski on the Disney XD animated series Kick Buttowski. Stepanek starred in a 5-minute short show called Brian O'Brian, a silent slapstick-style show aired on Disney Channel.[1] He starred in the Disney Channel Original Movie Hatching Pete as the Coach Mackay, and''Mostly Ghostly: Who Let the Ghosts Out?'' as Phears. Stepanek reprised his role as Arwin for three episodes of''The Suite Life on Deck. Stepanek makes an appearance in season 9, episode 19 of ''Two and a Half Men. Stepanek starred in Mr. Young as Adam's university professor Dr. Fenway. In 2013 he made an appearance in season 2, episode 3 of See Dad Run. He is also in many commercials. Personal life Stepanek was born and raised in Cleveland's east side suburbs. From 1985-1989, he attended Gilmour Academy. At Gilmour, he participated in student government, varsity soccer and basketball, and he naturally occupies a space on the theatre department's "Wall of Fame." In 2010, Gilmour honored Stepanek by naming him the keynote speaker for commencement ceremonies. Stepanek went on to Syracuse University, where he excelled as a thespian and studied abroad in London. Upon graduation, theatre opportunities drew Stepanek to Chicago. In Chicago, he built an impressive resume, culminating with a Jeff Award for his performance as Bill Snibson in the Drury Lane Theatre Company's production of Me and My Girl. On the set of "Me and My Girl," Stepanek met his wife, Parisa. They married in 2002, and had three children. Along with Drew Carey, Brian Stepanek is one of Hollywood's most visible Cleveland sports fans. In 2007, he appeared in SportTimeOhio's documentary, Make 'em Forget, recalling painful memories through the facemask of a Cleveland Browns helmet. Professionally, the Cleveland Browns serve as Brian's primary dramatic emotional trigger. Filmography Gallery You may view '''Brian Stepanek's' gallery here.'' References #http://www.brianstepanek.com/resume.html Category:Cast Category:Actors/Actresses Category:Minor Cast